Kiss the girl
by Figure in black
Summary: GCC. As you can probably guess, Goku wants to show Chichi his feelings but doesnt know how to.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or this song, it belongs to disney!**

**Kiss the girl**

As soon as i heard this song I thought it fit perfectly for Goku and Chichi, I hope you enjoy it! It's the song Kiss the girl from the disney movie The little mermaid. It is based in the DB period, i know that there was not a couple of days in between the whole fire thing and the wedding but in this there is! Enjoy!

Goku sat under the shade of the tree, protecting himself from the hot rays of the sun. It had been one the hottest days that Goku had ever been in, the sweat was dripping from his skin as he sat in the shade desperate to keep cool. While sitting there his mind began to wander. The previous days had been quite eventful, both he and Chichi had to travel to find the bansho fan to save her father from the magical flames that had enveloped his castle. They had eventually found the bansho fan but it did not work, if anything it made the flames stronger, they then travelled to the magical furnace where Goku had managed to repair a hole in the bottom, stopping the flames. Now it was finally over and the Oxking was saved, but no matter how much Goku had tried to relax, he couldn't. The truth had finally began to sink in. He was getting married. He didn't know a lot about marriage, only that he would have to live and spend the rest of his life with his wife Chichi, but for some reason he was nervous. It seemed so silly, to be nervous of suck a trivial little thing, he had faced enemies that had threatened his life, but marriage scared him more than any fight had. He had never had any free time to think about it before, fighting piccolo, trying to find the bansho fan and also trying to repair the furnace. Just thinking about getting married in two days made his stomach turn and his throat close up, he had never felt like this before.

During his daydream, he hadn't noticed the young woman in question walk towards the lake in front of him, he was well concealed in the shade making it hard to spot him in the shadows. He watched her every move as she dipped her feet into the lake. The water gently lapped against her legs and began to soak the hem of her denim shorts. Along with her shorts she wore a tight-fitting white tanktop and her hair was down and swaying in the slight, warm breeze. Goku was transfixed, he had never noticed her in this way before, the way the sun shone from her skin and hair, and the way her eyes lit up when she opened them. She made her way back out of the lake and sat down on the grassy bank, watching the reflections of the sunlight being thrown from the water's surface. At that moment, for a reason he did not know, he's mind was returning to the world martial arts tournament where she had kissed him on the cheek. It replayed over and over again in his mind and it sent a pleasurably tingle down his spine.

_There you see her, sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her_

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she want you to but there's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Goku had never thought about kissing before, he had seen Bulma and Yamcha do it and he had also saw it on the sappy movies that Bulma would watch, but he had never thought of doing it himself. The next thought that crossed his mind made him blush. He wanted to kiss Chichi. 'But what if she doesn't want to? What if she hits me for doing it like all those girls do to Master Roshi?' These thoughts soon began to take their toll on him, his shoulders slumped and his usual cheerful face was replaced with a rather depressed one. He let out his frustration in a long loud sigh, however it was louder than he first thought and immediately caught Chichi's attention. She turned her head to just see the faint colour of orange under a large tree. Immediately recognising who it was she stood up and walked towards him. Watching her walk towards him, his palms soon began to sweat and his body began to shake. Her sweet smell entered his nostrils as she kneeled next to him with a worried expression on her face.

_My oh my, look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, too bad_

_He gonna miss the girl_

"Goku honey, what's wrong?" She asked. "It's nothing, I was just thinking." Goku replied as he turned to face her placing his usual cheeky grin on his face trying to hide his inner conflict. It's sooo hot!" Chichi said as she wiped her forehead with her hand. "There's got to be a place where we can be cool for more than five seconds!" After those words an idea sprung into Goku's head and he quickly stood to his feet. "I know the perfect place!" Goku exclaimed as he cupped his mouth with his hands and shouted towards the sky, a small yellow cloud descended to the two and stopped in front of them. "Where are we going?" Chichi asked. "It's a surprise!" Goku answered with his Son grin plastered all over his face. He took hold of Chichi's hand and helped her onto the cloud and they soon flew off toward their destination.

"Goku, this place is beautiful!" Chichi whispered as she took in their surroundings. "I've known this place for a while now, I used to come here to relax and take a nap." They stood in front of another lake, much smaller than the previous one, it was situated in the middle of a forest and was surrounded by large trees, their branches meshing together and acting as a large shelter from the roof covering the entire lake. The purple colour of the leaves reflecting on the lake's surface and mixed with the dimming sunlight. Due to the lack of sunlight, the air was much cooler which immediately began to cool their bodies as they stepped off of Nimbus. "How about we go for a swim?" Goku asked as he began to take of his shoes and the rest of his clothes. "I'm not sure, I didn't bring any spare clothes with me." Chichi replied. "Don't worry about that, I can dry you off with my ki." She gave in and followed Goku into the lake.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy ya better do it soon_

_No time would be better_

_She don't say a word and she won't say a word _

_Until ya kiss the girl_

Laughter echoed throughout the clearing as the two splashed and pushed the other under the water. Chichi swam to the surface and grabbed onto a nearby rock to catch her breath. "I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life! It feels like my sides are splitting!" she managed to say in between breaths. Goku found himself once again staring longingly at her, the water causing her tanktop to cling to her body even more showing off her curves. His longing from earlier on had returned, even stronger than it was before. Too busy trying to regain her composure, she never noticed Goku's gaze or the slight blush appearing on his face. A number of different ways to kiss her came flooding through his head, but he just couldn't do it, his arms and legs felt like lead weights and his stomach was doing somersaults.

_Don't be scared, you've got the moves prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Don't stop now don't try to hide it how_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Float on down and listen to the sound_

_The sound say kiss the girl_

_Music play, do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

He looked downwards to hide his increasing blush from Chichi. Noticing his movements she looked over seeing Goku with his head down and a sad look on his face. She wadded over to him placing her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Once again Goku became caught up in his daydreams and didn't notice Chichi's presence near him, feeling a soft touch on his shoulder shock suddenly rushed through him and he looked up. His heartbeat began to increase rapidly as he realised how close their faces were, how close her lips were, her breath tickling his face. Chichi too was shocked by their closeness, 'If I leant forward only a couple of centimetres my top lip would touch his bottom lip'. She decided now was the time and began to lean forward. "No, wait!" Goku said, he wanted to be the one to kiss her. He soon wished he kept his mouth shut, by speaking he mouthed his lips closer to hers, locking them in a kiss. His regret soon ebbed away, it didn't matter who kissed who anymore, as long as it was happening. Goku had never experienced anything as pleasurable before in his life, he's feelings for Chichi soon came into his head and he finally realised that he had fallen in love with her. They completely forgot where they were, they only acknowledged each other, their passion for each other being passed between them through their kiss. Her hands massaged his scalp as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist holding her to him tightly. The water caressed their skin as they floated in the middle of the lake underneath the setting sun

_(You gotta) kiss the girl_

_(Why don't you) kiss the girl_

_(Come on and) kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Please review and tell me what you think! This is my first song fic so if it sux please don't be too brutal!

Figure in black


End file.
